Equipo
by Zarite
Summary: A Sasuke Uchiha cada vez le da ganas de estrangular a Karin y Suigetsu. ¿Es que no entendían que ya eran mayorcitos para tonterías? Sasuke bufo y mando una mirada envenenada a los dos. Sin duda ese dúo sacaba lo macabro de él.


**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto.**

* * *

_**0o0o00 Equipo. o0o0o**_

A Sasuke de vez en cuando le daba de agarrar con sus manos a Karin y Suigetsu y encerrarlos en una habitación por una larguísima temporada… cuando pensaba en ello imaginaba a la pelirroja cabreada y aun Suigetsu totalmente fuera de sí. Si lo hacía estaba seguro que esos dos acabarían matándose mutuamente, pero… ahí venia lo malo. No podía matarlos hasta que él se vengara. Vamos, Karin era su radar en busca de Itachi y Suigetsu era solo su espada para morir en medio de la batalla si es que algo salía mal…

Cuando tenía los pro y los contra, chasqueaba la lengua irritado. No podía matarlos si quería encontrar a Itachi, gruñía por eso y se iba con furia. Y sus ganas asesinas de matar la pelirroja con el chico se iban al traste.

Un día mientras Karin se acercaba a él, con una batimiento de caderas y una guiño en el ojo sintió claramente el chackra de Suigetsu, pero era demasiado…maligno y con intenciones asesinas. Sasuke solo se había limitado a verlo y comprobar que cuando Karin, la única miembro femenino del grupo, que esta se acercaba a él y hacia que Suigetsu apretara los dientes con… ¿Celos?

Bufo.

Vaya mierda de equipo.

Tendría que haber puesto unas reglas como "Prohibido romance dentro del equipo Taka". Pero no, se le había pasado de largo todo eso.

Joder. El anterior día habia tenido que interponerse en una "batalla" de Karin y Suigetsu. Porque la chica había empezado a decir: "¡Sasuke-kun si es que un macho! ¡Es genial! ¡Sonríe como los ángeles!" A Sasuke eso de sonrisa angelical le produjo un leve tic en la ceja.

Sin embargo la lucha se habia prolongado porque Suigetsu respondió: "¡Bruja arpía! ¡Yo igual tengo una sonrisa angelical!" Y él, el pobre Suigetsu había mostrado su dentadura afilada en una sonrisa tiburón, en vez de verse angelical parecía un poseso.

Claramente Sasuke esta irritado con el maldito equipo. ¿Cuándo se le ocurrió traer a Karin o Suigetsu en su grupo?

Camino despacio por el sendero…

— ¡Maldito tiburón con patas! –grito Karin enfadada, con un timbre de voz irritante. Sasuke apretó los dientes y sus cejas se juntaron en un ceño fruncido. – ¡Idiota!

— ¡Cállate maldita zorra! –contraataco Suigetsu con irritación. El moreno miro la escena, una Karin golpeando al chico que desintegraba en una masa de agua. De nuevo el leve tic se apodero de su labio y ceja…_Oh mierda_. Estaba enfadado.

— ¿¡A quien dices zorra!? ¡Maldito pez! –con un movimiento fluido atrapo el puño de Karin y la espada de Suigetsu.

— Callaos de una puta vez –siseo el moreno con una serpiente colgando de su cuello, enredándose por su torso.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! –susurro melosa Karin. Sasuke le vio con enfado y luegovio a Suigetsu que lo mataba con la mirada. ¡Qué culpa tenia él de ser irresistible a las mujeres!

— ¡No te metas Sasuke! –gruño Suigetsu. – ¡Yo me encargo de la zorra!

— Maldito pescado

— ¡Puta!

— ¡Imbécil!

— Tiburón asqueroso

— Yo te mato puta…

— ¡Callaos! –rugió Sasuke. Mordió su labio inferior y apunto a Juugo que se mantenía alejado hablando consigo mismo y cantando con los pájaros, frunció el ceño más y tuvo una sensación de asfixia. – ¡No podemos seguir así! –grito de nuevo. – ¡Karin! –llamo realmente muy cabreado.

— S-Si Sasuke-kun.

— ¡Deja de llamarme Sasuke-_kun_! ¡No molestes a Suigetsu! ¡Suigetsu no molestes a Karin y no le digas: puta zorra, idiota, imbécil…

— Creo que ya te entendí Sasuke- k… Digo Sasuke. –murmuro la chica. Juugo que miraba la escena con calma asintió y llamo a su "jefe"

— ¡Eh! Sasuke. –lo llamo con calma. – ¿Por qué estas enfadado?

— Porque este maldito y asqueroso grupo cada vez parece el de un circo –rugió.

— ¡Eso lo dijo por tú pelo de payaso zorra! –Suigetsu mostro su sonrisa burlesca y estallo en carcajadas fuertes.

— ¿¡Que has dicho!?

— ¡¡Basta!! –bramo Sasuke. –Suigetsu entiende joder. Si te quieres ligar a Karin no lo lograras con insultos, Karin no me gustas.

— P-Pero… -Empezaron a tartamudear los dos.

Sasuke avanzo con pasos demasiados lentos, alejándose de sus compañeros de equipo, cada minuto su equipo actual le recordaba al de konoha, Suigetsu a Naruto por su estúpido cerebro y la misma bocaza, Karin a Sakura, las misma fastidiosas fans.

— ¡Quien coño quiere ir a Konoha si aquí tienes a estos dos! –gruño solo con sarcasmo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Técnicamente tenía que…Que… Hacer otra cosa, demo, mi pobre imaginación va ya pa otra pareja. U_U He de decir que me enamore desde el primer instante de una pareja y pues ahora..ahora tendré que esperar a que mi alma sasuhina's vuelva a mí. Diré que este one-shot tenía que ser un poco más largo, más maquiavélico, más terrorífico y con puntos extras de risa. Pero no pude, seguro que estoy un poco masoca por todos xD Pero vere que puedo hacer ahora mismo, aún así chicas: "Viviré para las letras" No sé cuál es mi cometido pero lo haré ^_^

Ja _ne_!


End file.
